Etre Mme Malfoy
by Emoti0nallyUnavailablE
Summary: Parce que rien n'est plus compliqué qu'être la femme d'un Malfoy. TRADUCTION.


**Titre original** : Being Mrs. Malfoy.

**Titre en français** : Etre Mme Malfoy.

**Auteur** : kkiiittttyyyyy. J'ai son autorisation pour traduire son histoire.

**Traducteur** : Sarah2405

**Disclamer** : Les personnages appartiennent à JKR.

**Beta reader** : SayuYagami, qui prend sur son précieux temps pour me relire et corriger les milliers de fautes d'orthographe que je fais ; Un très grand merci à elle.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Je ne me suis jamais attendue à ce qu'être la femme d'un Malfoy soit facile.

Je ne me suis jamais attendue non plus à ce que ce soit si difficile.

Pendant les quinze années passées, je me suis réveillée dans un lit vide. La première fois, j'étais quelque peu choquée. Je me suis demandée si j'avais fais ou dit quelque chose qui ait pu l'offenser, ou le mécontenter. Pour quelle autre raison m'aurait-il laissée seule dans un lit froid à cinq heures du matin?

Néanmoins, mon inquiétude était infondée quand je suis descendue prendre mon petit déjeuner, il était là, calmement attablé, une tasse de thé dans sa main droite et la Gazette du sorcier dans l'autre.

« Que s'est il passé? » Demandais-je « Il semblerait que tu t'es réveillé tôt »

« Rien, amour, » me répondit-il en souriant. « C'est tout simplement ma façon d'être »

« En es-tu sûr ? »

« Oui, tout à fait sûr. N'inquiète pas ta jolie petite personne pour ça. » Il se leva pour m'embrasser tendrement. Je rougis en me rappelant les événements de la nuit dernière encore frais dans ma tête.

« Je t'aime Draco » Murmurais-je quand nos lèvres se séparèrent.

Il était déjà revenu à la lecture de son journal.

Depuis la fin de la guerre, mon mari a développé un dégout pour l'attention. J'avais trouvé ça surprenant considérant le fait qu'il était très vaniteux quand nous étions à l'école. Il était toujours si sûr de lui, se pavanant à Poudlard comme s'il était un cadeau de Merlin offert aux femmes. Draco était peut-être beau, intelligent, sexy et très riche mais il aurait pu être un peut plus discret.

« Allez ma chérie. Ils sont encore là. »

Je me laissais tirer le bras par mon époux qui faisait de son mieux pour nous libérer d'une autre foule de journalistes. Je savais qu'il le faisait pour moi autant que pour lui même. Il a toujours été très protecteur, ne voulant jamais me laisser m'exposer au même calvaire que les autres couples Malfoy ont endurés pendant des années.

« Non mais, quels parasites ! » S'exclama-t-il une fois à l'intérieur du manoir. « Espérons qu'aucun d'eux n'ait eu de bonnes photos ! Je t'assure ils n'ont aucun respect pour notre vie privée ! »

Quelques jours plus tard, je me suis dirigée vers son bureau à la recherche d'une plume. Lorsque, je vis un journal froissé dans la poubelle. Je me suis baissé pour le récupérer, sachant que Draco n'aimait pas qu'on touche à ses affaires. Il lit régulièrement le journal et réprimanderais sûrement l'elfe de maison qui a par erreur jeté sa bien-aimé gazette du sorcier à la poubelle.

« Les Malfoy – plus amoureux que jamais ! » disait l'entête.

Draco est un homme orgueilleux. Quelques uns confondent son air froid avec de l'indifférence mais au fond il est terriblement timide. Il a grandit croyant qu'il était le meilleur en tout. Ses parents, Lucius et Narcissa, ont en quelque sorte incrusté dans sa tête qu'il était meilleur que n'importe quel autre parce qu'il était un Malfoy – un sang pur de la plus haute ligne. Cependant, son inscription à Poudlard s'est avéré être une humble et instructive expérience. C'est là bas qu'il a découvert l'importance de l'effort et de l'application. Pour cela, il a dit avoir une certaine fille aux cheveux touffus à remercier.

« Non ! Non ! Ne me l'enlevez pas ! Non ! Je l'aime ! »

Je me suis relativement habituée à ses cauchemars. Je comprends qu'ils font partie de son passé. Ces années n'ont pas été facile pour lui. Il a commis beaucoup d'erreurs, et les a toutes regrettées. Je suis heureuse qu'il ait choisi d'avancer et de les laisser derrière lui – excepté bien sur lors des nuits pareilles à celle-ci.

Pourtant, honnêtement, je n'y fais pas trop attention. C'est quand il me laisse entrevoir ce petit garçon perdu qu'il a un jour été que je me vois tomber amoureuse de lui une seconde fois.

« Sssshhh. Calme toi mon amour, je suis là. Tout va bien. Personne ne m'emmènera. »

« S'il vous plait ! S'il vous plait ! Non ! Ne lui faite pas de mal ! Père….Père ! Dites à tante Bella de ne pas lui faire de mal ! »

Ça lui a prit un moment pour l'accepter mais Draco est un bon père.

Les premières années de notre mariage, il semblait avoir peur de me toucher. C'était vraiment bête. Il y avait des sorts contraceptifs après tout. On pouvait facilement faire l'amour sans avoir à se préoccuper de risquer d'avoir une grossesse non désirée. Personnellement, je voulais avoir un bébé le plus tôt possible. Mais, après m'avoir raconté son histoire et sa peur de devenir un homme, un père comme le sien l'a été, j'ai fais de mon mieux pour le comprendre.

Il n'est pas nécessaire de dire, que j'étais extatique la nuit où il m'a déclaré être enfin prêt. Il était revenu d'une difficile journée de travaille au ministère et m'avait calmement dit au diner qu'un héritier Malfoy devrait être sur son chemin à venir.

Cette nuit là, on a fait l'amour avec plus de passion que je ne croyais possible. Je n'ai jamais été plus satisfaite.

« Qu'est ce qui t'as enfin décidé ? » Lui ai-je demandé en plaçant mon bras autour de son torse nu.

« Eh bien, tu sais. J'ai réalisé que ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Il semble que tout les gens de notre âge son en train d'en faire, » Me répondit il, en bougeant légèrement. « Même la belette aura bientôt un enfant. »

Draco Malfoy est un homme plutôt silencieux. Il garde ses pensées et ses sentiment pour lui et ne les partages qu'avec quelques personnes. Je me sens bénie d'en faire partie.

Au file des années, on a crée une tradition – une où on s'assit et discute, juste discuter, chaque premier dimanche du mois. Ça a commencé quand il a débuté son travail au ministère. L'occupant précédent de son poste était un homme paresseux. Draco a eu du fil à retordre. Pendant un certain temps on ne se voyait que rarement et il me manquait de plus en plus. On s'est quelque peu chamaillé à ce propos jusqu'à ce qu'on soit d'accord sur le fait d'avoir des « rendez vous » du Dimanche.

« Je me demandais, si tu croyais que le premier amour ne meurs jamais ? »Lui demandais-je une nuit.

« On se sent sentimentale? » Me répondit-il en baillant. « Pas très Malfoy de ta part. »

« Je me le demandais c'est tout »

« Eh bien, oui, j'y crois. »

« J'y crois aussi…Tu es à moi tu sais, » dis-je timidement en me blottissant plus étroitement dans ses bras. « Bien sûr, je sais que je suis ton premier amour aussi. »

J'ai levé mes yeux vers lui, voulant l'embrasser. Cependant, ses yeux à lui étaient déjà fermés. Il dormait.

Comme la plupart des hommes, Draco est très négligent. Il a tendance à laisser trainer ses affaires partout, s'attendant à ce que moi où l'un de nos elfes de maison ramasse après lui. Ses manières m'agaçaient au début de notre mariage mais j'ai très vite réalisé que s'était inutile. Les hommes ne changeraient jamais. D'ailleurs, la tolérance n'est qu'un petit prix à payer pour la magnifique vie qu'il m'a fait passer à ses côtés.

Notre fils était à des kilomètres de chez nous, à Poudlard, de même pour Draco qui venait juste de partir à Doubaï, quand je me suis décidée à faire du ménage. Même avec tous les elfes de maisons que nous avions, quelques chambres du manoir restaient malgré tout en désordre. Le bureau de Draco en faisait partie. Bien entendu, son triste état, ne pouvait être la responsabilité des elfes de maisons seulement.

J'étais en train d'arranger quelques enveloppes dans le tiroir de son bureau quand j'ai remarqué une petite boite enfouie dans un coin. Je la soulevais sachant très bien ce qu'elle contenait.

« Toujours aussi planificateur, amour, » murmurais-je en souriant. « Notre anniversaire n'est que dans un mois et tu es déjà allé m'acheter quelque chose ! »

Je ne voulais pas gâcher la surprise de mon mari mais en même temps la curiosité me rongeait de l'intérieur. J'avais tellement envie de savoir ce que la magnifique boite contenait. Finalement je me décidais à l'ouvrir. En l'ouvrant j'aperçus l'une des plus exquise bague que j'ai jamais vues. A la différence de la plupart des bijouteries que Draco m'a offert pendant notre mariage, celle-ci n'étais pas incrusté d'émeraudes et de diamants mais d'émeraude et de rubis.

« Ravissante »

J'étais sur le point de l'essayer quand une inscription sur la bague pris mon attention : _A jamais. DM et HG._

Moi, Astoria Malfoy, j'ai toujours su que j'aimais mon époux plus qu'il ne m'aimait.

Je n'aurais jamais cru, cependant, que c'était parce qu'il aimait Hermione Granger – Weasley.

Soudain, j'eus un déclic révélateur qui éclaira plusieurs points noirs dans ma vie.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Il y aura une suite que vous retrouverez bientôt dans mon profil.

Merci d'avoir pris de votre temps pour lire. N'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review.

A bientôt.

**Sarah2405**


End file.
